


Sweet On

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kavinsky lives, M/M, Post-Canon, post-trk, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "He's an asshole."That was entirely true. Rolling his eyes, dark, but not drug-dark, not for years, Kavinsky mock-sneered, "So are you."





	

"I'm not inviting Declan." Sprawled in bed, Ronan crossed his arms over his chest, looking for all the world like a spoiled child, and he snorted when Kavinsky had the gall to laugh at him. "He's an asshole."

 

Astride Ronan's hips, hands at his chest, Kavinsky pointed out, "Jiang likes him."

 

" _Jiang_ 's an asshole."

 

That was entirely true. Rolling his eyes, dark, but not drug-dark, not for years, Kavinsky mock-sneered, "So are you."

 

Taking on a smug tone that was far better suited to K, Ronan shot back, "You like me."

 

Kavinsky wrinkled his nose at the very thought, demanding, "The fuck makes you think that?"

 

Though Ronan rolled his eyes, a little smile was tugging at his lips, and he pulled his left hand from K's hip, wiggling his fingers to indicate the platinum band on his third finger. It glinted in the dim light of their shared bedroom, catching glow from the dreamed firebugs floating through the midnight air. These purple ones were Opal's favorite, and both Ronan and K tended to dream them more that the firebugs of different colors.

 

Giving a little smile of his own, glancing down to where his own ring shone, his hand pressed to Ronan's chest, the metal skin-warmed, K murmured, "True point."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so goddamn fluffy. I love it :) This ship needs more fluff. And this fandom in general needs more Kavinsky living and getting better and growing up. I'm so glad soft rovinsky is a trend on Tumblr!
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
